gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt-Sebastian Relationship
The Kurt-Sebastian Relationship also known as Kurtbastian is the rivalry between Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe over Kurt's boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Overview Kurt Hummel first meets Sebastian Smythe in The First Time. He is immediately upset in the way Sebastian is flirting with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson and asks Kurt questions in a passive aggressive way. Sebastian offers fake I.D's to the gay bar Scandals. Blaine declines but Kurt surprisingly accepts, wanting to show Sebastian that he can be 'fun' and 'out-there' like him too. At Scandals, Kurt starts to dislike Sebastian even more when he dances with a drunk Blaine. Episodes Season 3 The First Time They met in The First Time in The Lima Bean Cafe after Sebastian tries to make a move on Blaine by stating that his 'whole bashful schoolboy thing' is 'super hot'. When Blaine tries to explain that he has a boyfriend, Sebastian tells him that it doesn't bother him. In a fluster, Blaine says that he really cares about Kurt and never wants to mess his thing up with him and that he's really great when Kurt comes over and asks, "Who's really great?" thus kicking off the rivalry. Later in the episode after Sebastian invites the pair to Scandals - the local gay bar in West Lima - Kurt tries to butt in between Sebastian and Blaine on the dance floor so he can dance with his boyfriend. Kurt gets angry at Blaine once they leave, shouting about how he hated that Blaine had spent most of the night 'dancing with another guy'. During the school's rendition of America from West Side Story, Kurt spots the Dalton Academy Warblers and, most importantly, Sebastian in the audience, there to see Blaine star as Tony. Even though Blaine clearly states in The First Time that Sebastian means nothing to him, Kurt is obviously still worried that Sebastian has some plan to win Blaine over. Hold on to Sixteen In Hold on to Sixteen, Blaine and Kurt have a scene in the The Lima Bean where Sebastian comes and joins them, flirting with Blaine straight away. Blaine leaves for another coffee and Kurt tells Sebastian exactly what he thinks of him, smirking, "I don't like you," to which Sebastian replies, "Fun, I don't like you either." The rivalry really kicks off in this scene where Kurt says everything that is on his mind: "I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend; I don't like your smirky meerkat face and I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm onto you." Sebastian then gives Kurt a piece of his own mind: "Lets get a few things straight - Blaine's too good for you, New Directions is a joke and one of has a hard luck case of the 'gay face' and it ain't me." He then boldly tells Kurt that by the end of the year he'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy whereas Kurt will have "Khakis and a Lima Bean apron." When New Directions perform at Sectionals, Kurt spots Sebastian in the audience during their rendition of ABC, cheering and clapping along - he is clearly there for Blaine which worries Kurt even more. Trivia * Sebastian is described to be the complete opposite of Kurt. * Sebastian is supposed to be the 'male version' of Santana Lopez. * Sebastian - according to Kurt - "smells like Craigslist" and has a "smirky meerkat face." * In Sebastian's opinion, Blaine is too good for Kurt. * Both boys have been/are in the Dalton Academy Warblers. * Kurt -according to Sebastian has a bad case of the gay face. Category:Relationships